Another Max the god story
by puppiescookiesanddarkness
Summary: Very cliche but max gets kicked out and becomes a god. FAX. No dylan(Yay) this is my first story so constructive critisism is welcome. T cause I"m paranoid. no Max/Percy. On temporary hiatus. Sorry for any inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I own nothing. **

Max POV:

The day started out normal enough. If kicking eraser butt is what you call normal. I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Maximum Ride, yes the one how saved the world and so on and so forth. Any way I got out of the shower at our newly restored E house after our latest battle with the erasers and smelled the second best smell in the world (the first being my mom's cookies). Bacon. As I made my way towards the heavenly smell thunder rang through the house. I could hear Total whimpering down the hall. The little black Scottie claims he is afraid of nothing, but we all see right through him. The flock was in the kitchen just sitting there staring at the table. Nudge looked like she had been crying. I wonder why.

Fang POV:

I still can't believe it. Max would never betray us. She loved me, or so I thought. But the letters really look like Max's hand writing. It's hard to argue with facts as much as you don't want to believe it. "Max" I said, "we know you sold our location to the school for money. We want you gone."

Max POV:

Sold to the school. They know I would never do that! I kept waiting for Gazzy to add on "And snickers bars" to prove it was a joke, but he never did. How could they believe something like that? "Fine I'll go but you will regret it." I snarled. I took off at top speed and before I knew it I was in Central Park in New York.

TIME SKIPPPP J 24 HOURS LATER

Max POV:

I finally got out of the tree I was sleeping in and looked around. Nothing unusual. Then in a blink of an eye I was standing in a throne room with twelve giants looking at me. "Maximum Ride" the one in the middle boomed "I am Zeus, king of the gods and you are my daughter." My first thought was yeah right and I'm the president of the good old US ofA.

**How did I do? Questions? Comments? Concrens?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dylan: so why am I here and not in the story?**

**Me: Because I hate you and I might put you in later and have you die a horrible death.**

**Dylan: What did I do to you?**

**Me: you killed the Faxness. I own nothing.**

Max POV:

"Ummmm… sure, uh, Dad you just stay right there while I call the asylum, err, my mom." I said a bit concerned for his mental health. Then the woman on the throne next to him said, "There is no need, I'm right here. My name is Hera, and before you ask no I'm not crazy, no I'm not lying and I am Dr. Martinez, but I was in disguise, and Ella is still your half-sister on your father's side. She is a demigod." She said the word demigod the way she would say "Hades' gym shorts." "Okay so what does that make me?" "Why a goddess of course" she said. A goddess. "I'm going to need some time to take this in." I state to no one in particular.

Fang POV: _Angel _Fang

The Erasers were coming nonstop. We could barely hold them off. Not without Max. Bad Fang, Max is a traitor. All of a sudden Ari popped out of nowhere and said " I can't believe you stupid bird kids fell for the old use-fake-letters-to-get-the-leader-kicked-out-so-we-can-capture-her trick! It's been used thousands of times." " So the letters were fake! Max isn't a traitor!_ Umm Fang you do realize he said that they have Max right?" _"Of course I did Ange!"_ "Sure what ever helps you sleep at night." _Max is alive!

Max POV:

Later that evening I realized a few questions I probably should have asked when I first got here. "Where am I? What about Jeb? Why did I have to go through hell for the first part of my life if you 'all powerful beings' could have gotten me out?!" I ask. "Olympus, Jeb is insane he didn't know what he was saying, and you went missing and we only found you recently. That answer your questions?" answered a blonde god holding a bow. "Yes. Oh yeah and what exactly am I the goddess of?" "You are the goddess of birds and mutants." Hera said. Hmm, okay I could live with that. Then a man in a wheel chair and two teens clad in jeans and orange tee shirts approached the throne room. The black haired boy and blonde girl bowed to all of the gods, and Zeus introduced me. The teens introduced themselves as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The man in the wheel chair introduced himself as Chiron the centaur. Zeus told me I would go with them to camp half blood and train as a hero. Chiron explained that the campers would know I'm a god but treat me like any other camper. I have to say I liked the idea.

**R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

** I own nothing.**

* * *

At camp

Chiron's Pov:

I had no idea of what to make of this "New goddess" she had a look in her eyes that said she had been deeply hurt, but she would not show weakness. Hmm… I must ponder this some more. Oh well on to the tour.

Max POV:

When we finally got to camp I realized this was my chance to start over, to completely forget the flock. I stood on half-blood hill and tried to comprehend what I was seeing. It looked like a cross between a normal summer camp and an ancient Greek army encampment. There were campers everywhere walking between a strange assortment of buildings which Annabeth explained were the cabins. "Wow" was my only comment.

One Year later.

Max POV:

I was going back to my cabin when Percy came running up. "Max, were all going swimming you have no choice, but to come too." "Fine." I replied. During my year hear I met my sister Thalia who was stopping by later with the hunters. After the flock broke my heart I seriously considered joining, but decided against it. Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel were my best friends along with Ella who was also a daughter of Zeus too. I went back to my cabin and pulled on my one piece. About a month ago I figured out I could make my wings disappear so when I went swimming I wouldn't have to wear those evil things known as bikinis. I jogged down to the beach to find Ella, Percy, and Annabeth already there. Annabeth was chasing Percy and screaming angrily at him for some reason, but I'll find out later. "Hey Ells" I said. "Hey Max, If you're wondering why Annabeth is trying to kill Percy is he made the mistake of comparing her to a California girl stereotype and it came out wrong. He accidently called her dumb." "Really?" I give him twenty seconds to live." I replied. "I give him ten." She said. "So are we going to swim or what?" "Let's go."

LINELINELINELINELINEDON'T YOULOVELINESLINELINELINELINE LINELINELIENELINELINELINELIN ELINELINEL

Ella's POV:

Iggy. He was the only thing on my mind. I miss him so much. No matter how many times I tried to distract myself he was the only thing I could think about._*mental sigh*_. Oh well back to attacking Max with water.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. I would have updated sooner, but I had a math test (my parents take math VERY seriously) and my evil sister was hogging the computer. R and R.**


	4. SOPA warning and apology for being MIA

**WE HAVE A MASSIVE PROBLEM! SOPA IS BACK! **( THAT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW YET IS A BILL THIGY THAT WOULD SHUT DOWN SITES LIKE FAN FICTION) READ MORE ON THIS LINK AND SIGN TO SAVE FANFICITON!

petitions. / petition/stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**ok you can get mad at me for not posting, but I wasn't planning on abandoning this story. Feel free to hunt me down and kill me.**


End file.
